Blaine
by oh-baby-i-believe
Summary: Chuck AU. Blaine, an average nerd, receives an e-mail from an old friend that will change his life forever. He is thrown into the world of spies with the gruff Agent Lopez and mysterious and beautiful Agent Hummel to watch over him.


**A/N:** This is going to be an AU based off of the TV show Chuck on NBC. It will have the same basic concept of chuck, though the storyline will be different. Also, just to let you all know before anything, I do not ship Kurt/Sam. At all. Just want to make that clear. Anyway this is just the chapter to get things rolling, the other chapters will be longer, more exciting, and more in-depth.

* * *

><p>"Get out of there, right this instant."<p>

"We will shoot if we have to!"

"Stop right now, Agent Evans!"

Sam just smirked at the yells from outside the door as the program finished loading onto his phone. He pressed a few buttons on the computer's keyboard.

"Self destruct, activated." a woman's monotone voice echoed.

Sam just slipped the phone into his pocket and cracked his neck before running straight at the door and kicking it open right as a loud explosion filled the room.

He fought his way out of the building, having no trouble. He _was_ the best of the best, after all.

Sam took his phone out of his pocket before scrolling through the contacts, and pressing send just as bullet hit his side.

"Don't move." a woman's harsh voice drawled, and he heard the sharp clack of heels drawling nearer.

"Thanks for shooting me, Lopez, good to know your aim's gotten better." Sam coughed out as blood poured out of the wound in his side.

"It's _always_ been good, Evans. Now what did you do with the intersect!" the latina demanded harshly.

Sam shakily held up the phone, displaying the text SENT before pressing a button, sending the small device sparking and catching fire in his hand.

Sam smiled once at Agent Lopez before letting blackness overtake him.

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson's life was going absolutely nowhere.<p>

Now, despite what some may think, it wasn't for lack of trying.

Blaine was the kind of person that you could see as being the next Bill Gates. He was nerdy but creative, and had an intellect that far surpassed most adults by the time he was starting high school. He could code and hack and master complicated computer systems in minutes. Blaine graduated two years early out of high school and went straight to Stanford full of bright ideas and optimism.

So why, might one ask, is someone of such high potential and vibrancy working at a mediocre electronics and software conglomerate?

Well, that is something Blaine asked himself everyday.

* * *

><p><em>"Blaine, I'm worried about you."<em>

Blaine sighed into the phone receiver and put his head down on the nerd herd desk. This wasn't an uncommon occurrence: his older sister pestering him to make something of his life again.

It wasn't as if he didn't want to go try and be the person he dreamed of being, it was just... he just didn't think he could.

_"It's been 4 years since you got kicked out of Stanford, Blaine. Don't you think it's time to stop the pity party and get on with your life?" _his sister asked with concern.

"But I thought excepting that accepting that I got kicked out of my dream school and that I will forever be a joke to the world_ was_ getting on with my life." Blaine replied sarcastically.

_"B, come on."_

"Kelly, I'm sorry. I know this isn't what you planned for me... or mom and dad, wherever they are. But I'm just not ready to get out there again." He leaned back in the uncomfortable desk chair, running a hand through his unruly dark curls.

He loved his sister, he really did. They had always been close when their family situation crashed down around them when they were young. Blaine knew she only wanted what's best for him but he was pretty sure all hope of being his best was gone. Kelly was amazing; she was beautiful, with long straight black hair (somehow she'd avoided the Anderson curly-headed curse) and kind eyes. Unlike himself, she was successful. She was an amazing doctor with an incredibly attractive doctor boyfriend. But she also liked to pry.

"Do you mean career or love life wise?"

"Oh, we're getting into my love life now, are we?"

_"Well you haven't exactly been getting a lot of action, bro."_ A male voice sounded from the speaker.

_"Devin, I told you to stay quiet!"_ Kelly hissed.

"Thanks for letting me know that there were other people listening to this depressing conversation about my life, Kel." Blaine closed his eyes. Everyone knew he was a loser, why even try to hide it anymore?

Devin or, as he liked to be called, Captain Awesome, was Kelly's previously mentioned perfect doctor boyfriend.

_"All I'm saying, bro, is that maybe... working up a sweat with someone else will get you back on track, if you know what I mean."_ added Captain Awesome with a smooth voice.

_"Devin!"_ scolded Kelly.

"NOPE. YEP, I'M DONE. I'M HANGING UP NOW. I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS." Blaine yelled, hoping Captain Awesome didn't want to continue.

_"Just think about it, Blaine. See you at home!_" Kelly yelled before Blaine swiftly hung up the phone.

Blaine put his head in his hands. _Yeah right, as if any guy would want anything to do with me._

Blaine was also, simply put, a nerd.

If his obsession with computers wasn't already a tip off, Blaine isn't what the general public would consider cool.

Blaine was awkward, clumsy, and a little naive. He wore bowties and loafers and capris and had a head of huge, untamed hair that sat above a pair of triangular eyebrows. Also, Blaine was gay. So altogether he wasn't ever the most popular of people.

_Ding... ding... DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING._

Blaine wrenched his head from his hands to see his best friends, Nick and Jeff, banging loudly on the bell on the Nerd Herd desk.

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME DO YOU WANT?" Blaine yelled, irritated.

"What's got you down, Blainers?" Nick asked.

"We're sure it's nothing a little multiplayer gaming can't fix!" Jeff added cheerfully.

"Well, unless multiplayer gaming can transport me 4 years in the past so I never had to come work in this wasteland of given up dreams, I'm pretty sure it wouldn't help anything." Blaine grumbled as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Aww but you love Dalton." Jeff said with puppy dog eyes.

"It's the 4th best electronic and appliance store in the area!" Nick chimed in "Plus, it has us!"

"I thought you were naming reasons why I love Dalton." Blaine smirked as he began to walk away with the two other helpless dorks in tow.

"We are offended, sir!" Nick gasped.

"Just for that we should be able to come around to your place for dinner!"

"And some Xbox!"

Blaine sighed and turned around. "Guys, my sister is seriously getting tired of you guys ogling at her. Hop on your bikes and head home."

"Fine! We'll just be off doing something fun _without_ you!" Jeff said with fake indignation, taking Nicks hand and leading them away.

Blaine just smiled "And _I'm_ the gay one!" he called after them.

They just flipped him off.

He climbed into his company car, and headed home.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat at his computer that night scrolling through gaming message boards, as usual.<p>

Suddenly, a notification popped up on his screen.

_1 new email from Sam Evans._

Why was that two-faced bastard sending him anything? Sam hadn't eve tried to talk to him after getting him unjustly expelled 4 years ago. He wanted to delete it, he really did, but curiosity got the best of him and he opened the e-mail.

Without Blaine even clicking anything the screen went blank before spelling out: _**SORRY, BLAINE.**_

"What the-?" Blaine started before picture started appearing on the computer screen rapidly. His eyes followed the pictures as they sped by in quick succession. He stood there for hours, watching the picture flow by until they suddenly ceased.

Blaine stood there for a moment, staring blankly at the screen.

Then, he passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yay or nay? This is definitely not as good as I want it to be but I just wanted to get this out there and I do not have a beta.

Please, please, please review! I need them to get this story off the ground.

Oh yeah, I don't own anything.


End file.
